


One To Make Your Heart Remember Me

by larrysrainbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Niall and Zayn are hippies, SO FLUFFY, Smut too, Superstar louis, Writer Harry, lol, music and lyrics - Freeform, sex under the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysrainbow/pseuds/larrysrainbow
Summary: Louis was a famous child star who is trying to make his way back the pop chart ladder and Harry is helping him.





	One To Make Your Heart Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first even larry fic i've done by myself. Yay!  
> I hope ya'll like it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own the movie Music and Lyrics (obviously) and all parts of this fanfiction is completely a product of my own creativity and imagination. This is just strictly inspired by the film and I am in no way responsible for copying everything.

_“Do you remember child star Louis Tomlinson? Yes, that Louis Tomlinson that stole our hearts with a song called Stand Up!”_   The song started playing and Louis can’t stop himself from cringing. _“What a hit! Catch him live here on Lip Sync Battle: Child star edition!”_  
  
Louis stared at the PR people for a few seconds before sighing. “What do I lip sync to? Prince? Elvis? Nirvana? All the classics? Something new, fresh?”  
  
“No, that’s the fun part, you get to lip sync to your old songs.” The man in the blue suit said with so much fake enthusiasm. His eyes visibly widened and he cringed yet again upon hearing his old songs.  
  
“Well, I might have to pass up on that offer. I’ll never go back to that phase of my life, thank you.” He said and walked away from that god-awful room while his manager, Liam, following behind like a confused puppy.  
  
“Louis! What have you done? You’ve ruined your chance of rising up to stardom again.” Liam argues. “This is stupid, I’ll go back there and tell them you changed your mind,”  
  
Louis pulled him on the arm and shook his head, “Liam, no, I’ll fire you,” he threatens, “You know I hate my old songs,”  
  
“And you hate your new ones, so what difference does it make?”  
  
The thing is 12 year old Louis doesn’t know what he was writing about. The other thing is after Louis’ second album, he realized that every song he’s made is trash and utter shit. He took classes but inspiration never came to him.  
  
“You do have a point there mate, but it’s making me shudder I’ll lose the first round,” He explains, “I am not doing it."  
  
The drive back to Louis’ flat was silent except for the grumbling noises Liam constantly makes. He must've been annoyed. It is hard for him to book a performance. You know, since Louis lost all his fame in one go.  
  
“What are we supposed to do now Lou? You have 3 last shows and then what?”  
  
“I’ll just nail it, I guess. I’m still very charming,” Louis smiles. Liam agreed and laughed “That’s still quite tr—“ His phone rings “Hold on a second,” He puts up a finger and answers the call.  
  
“Yes this is his manager… What? Oh oh my… When do you want to meet with him?... Tomorrow?... No, there’s no problem with tomorrow, tomorrow is just fine… I’ll relay the news to him right now… Yes, he’d be surprised… Thank you, yes see you tomorrow!”  
  
“What was that Liam?” He asks, genuinely confused. “Who was that?”  
  
“That is Zayn’s manager.” Liam smiles. Actually a face eating grin is plastered on his face  
  
“Zayn…” He is going to shit his pants.  
  
“Zayn Malik? The biggest star ever in this decade. Apparently, he wants to meet with you and he wants you to open for his tour! How amazing is that!?”  
  
“It’s quite—“ He says but the door buzzed. “Wait,”  
  
“There’s a mister Harry Styles for you sir,” Khan, the doorman announced  
  
“I don’t know any Harry Styles, why is he here?”  
  
“He says he’s the plant keeper, your old one is out sick,” he explains.  
  
“Okay, send him up please,”  
  
He turns to his manager and grins. “Liam, we’re back on the road baby!” The jumped and celebrated but was cut off again by the buzzing of the door. Louis opens it and was surprised to see a tall and impeccably handsome man.  
  
“Hi, I’m Harry Styles. I am filling in for Lily,” He drawls.  
  
“Ah yes, come in,” Louis smiles, stepping aside to let Harry come in. He points to Liam, “ This is my manager, Liam Payne,”  
  
Harry waves and asks where the kitchen is. Louis points to the small opening and in a jiff Harry was gone.  
  
“So, where was I?”  
  
“Zayn,” Liam helps. He snapped his finger and laughs. “Right, it is quite exciting really. I haven’t been on tour since 2005!”  
  
“Wow, that’s a long time ago.” Harry mumbles while pretending to water the plants.  
  
Louis chuckles at him, “You do know those are fake, right?”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened and he laughed moving on to the next plant. “Oops, don’t mind me, I’m not the one keeping fake plants,”  
  
“What was that Mr. Harry?”  
  
He smiled and shook his head, a dimple popping out of nowhere (and it did surprise Louis a bit). “Nothing, I told you don’t mind me. Imagine that I am not here.”  
  
"Why do you even keep plants, Lou?" Liam asks.  
  
"It makes the house feel home-y."  
  
“Well, get ready tomorrow Lou, look nice too,” Liam says fixing his things. “I’m off, I have a date, and you need to prep. Have a nice day!”  
  
“You too Li! For the record I look dashing!” He screams at Liam while he dash off.  
  
“You do look _really_ dashing,” Harry agreed, still watering the plants. When Louis dropped his guitar pick, Harry laughed again, the same dimples showing up and it still surprises Louis. “Oops, don’t mind me. I am invisible right? Right. I’ll be out in a sec just need to water your peonies and I’ll leave,”  
  
“Oh, please take your time," Louis insists.  
  
Today wasn’t all that bad, he thinks. He got called by Zayn Malik a.k.a. the most popular sensation swooping over the world right now and he has a tall, and handsome stranger with deep dimples watering his plants.  
  
//  
  
This is the day. The day he get to rise from the uninspired slump he's been in since 2010. He went into the studio and was reminded of the times he got to record.  
  
A bleached blond wearing a lose vest and plaid trousers came to them with open arms.  
  
"Namaste! You must be Louis and Mr. Payne! I am Niall, Zayn's manager," The man bowed when Louis was supposed to shake hands. Strange. "Z is almost finishing filming his music video,"  
  
"What song?" Louis asks, feigning familiarity.  
  
"Lucozade," Niall answers, tapping his foot with the song.  
  
_"Like the drink?"_ He asks. Niall just laughs and pats him on the back.  
  
"It's art, my friend."  
  
They met up with Zayn in the studio after a while and there is only one thing to describe the chaos that is happening. Its a psychedelic and trippy collage of tie dyes and buddhas and there must be an implication of weed almost everywhere. He and Liam looked at each other indecisively.  
  
"Namaste everyone!" He exclaims and kissed both of their cheeks "Welcome to the den."  
  
"I am Louis and this is my manager, Liam Payne," He smiles and awkwardly look around.  
  
"Oh, I know. I'm a fan boobear," Zayn chuckles "such a big fan."  
  
Louis coughs and Liam is holding in his laughter, "Woah, we're on a nickname basis now. What do you want me to call you? Zaini is nice," he jokes.  
  
Zayn looks absolutely petrified and he shakes his head vigorously, "No. Not Zaini. That is so ugly. I'm Zen,"  
  
Louis laughs, "Of course you are,"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Liam butt in before Louis got a chance to speak, "What he means is, the atmosphere is so calm here. You know zen. Like you,"  
  
"Right. So Loubear, as you hear from your manager, you are my opening act, and I have another favor."  
  
"Yes, I clearly recall."  
  
"See, I had this great gay awakening the other night. " he explains, "I had this dream and a rainbow showed up and I just realized that I like dicks more than boobs. I have liked them for quite a long time now really."  
  
"Wow," Louis and Liam muttered in unison while Niall is nodding his head in the corner.  
  
"I want to come out. On the first day of my tour, and I want you to help me,"  
  
Louis brightened up because he knows the feeling of coming out. "I'd be glad to help. What can I do?"  
  
"I need you to write a song and sing it with me,"  
  
All of Louis' cringe soulless songs dawned upon him. It took him years to realize that he is not the greatest in song writing. Heck, he's not even good.  
  
"I want the title to be home so that those who are still stumbling find their way where they feel the safest which is home," Zayn continues, taking a sip from his tea which Louis didn't see he had. Louis looks like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"Don't be too nervous, mate. We have like 7 other writers working on this so if you fucked it up, we'll have back ups," Niall reassures.  
  
Louis clapped his hands and sighed. "Great!"  
  
"This is not a competition Lou. I am a pacifist, do love not war and all that jazz. But if you choose to make it one, then be it.  
  
When they were leaving Niall yelled, "We need the song by Friday!" And then that was the end of the world for him.  
  
//  
  
There is still 72 reasons hours for Louis to finish the song and he is completely and utterly fucked. He wishes that a black hole will go suck him in. It's impossible for him to write a song in three days.  
  
"This is impossible!" He grumbles as he bangs his head on the piano keys.  
  
"Louis! This is Ed Sheeran, he is going to help you write the song," Liam  blurts out of nowhere causing him to fall off the stool.  
  
"What the fuck Li!"  
  
"I'm sorry but again, this is Ed and he is going to help you,"  
  
"Hey, mate."  
  
Louis nods his head to the ginger and sits back down on the stool.  
  
"Okay, what's this about?"  
  
"Coming out."  
  
"I'm straight as a fucking arrow, mate."  
  
Louis sighs and bangs his head on the piano again. He is so fucked.  
  
//  
  
67 hours till he gives the song to Zayn and so far they have two lines and it is crap, shit, trash, a motherfucking disaster and Louis is frustrated.  
  
"What do you want me to write man? I don't know how coming out works," Ed complains.  
  
A buzz on the door cut off their songwriter's block.  
  
When Louis opened the door, a very curly and still very tall Harry Styles stood before him, carrying a shitload of things. When Louis stood aside, Harry clumsily dropped some of the things.  
  
"Oops,"  He smiles cheekily, gathering all the stuff fallen.  
  
"Hi," Louis mumbles.  
  
"Sorry for the buttload of things! It's just my sister is having me babysit later and my nieces look like angels but they are hell-sent but I love them. Sorry," He rambles and puts down his things.  
  
"The kitchen is right there," Louis points.  
  
"Oh, I know Mr. Tomlinson—"  
  
"Louis."  
  
"Louis, I was here yesterday! I can guide myself."  
  
"He's a catch," Ed smirks. "I bet you'd tap him,"  
  
"Stop, now where were we?"  
  
He sits down on the stool and plays a melody, _"I don’t speak that language of youth. And hey, oh not the one that speaks truth..._ What now?"  
  
"I'm gay and I don't mind what they all say,"  
  
"Slow down there Eddie, that took a whole different turn there."  
  
Ed rolls his eyes, "First _Lewis_ , It's Ed. Second, I'm honest. Third, I am straight!"  
  
Louis rubbed his temple, _can the hole take him now?_  
  
"Let's start over, yeah?"  
  
He plays the melody again and sings the first line they came up within three hours.  
  
_"I don’t speak that language of youth. And hey, oh not the one that speaks truth..."_ He sings and continues the melody.  
  
Harry shows up out the watering of plants thing he's doing and whispers something under his breath.  
  
"What was that Harry?"  
  
He snaps his head at Louis and raises his eyebrows, "What was what?"  
  
"The thing you just said!" He exclaims.  
  
"And hey, I lay in this world for a while. When all is lost just smile"  
  
"THAT IS IT!" Louis jumps and sings the whole verse with the melody he’s made.  
  
“You know what? If he’s so good why don’t you write with him then?” Ed groans and leaves the flat, taking the can of beer in the fridge.  
  
“Wow, touchy fellow isn’t he?” Harry quips.  
  
“Oh no! My songwriter, what am I going to do now?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Harry says absentmindedly “You’re an artist, you can do it.”  
  
Louis groans and slams his head on the piano (A common occurrence). “But that’s different. I can sing but not song write! I am going to die!”  
  
“You’re so dramatic, _you’re_ not the one volunteering to water plants,”  
  
Louis rubs his temples again and thinks. He has 66 hours left and he has a half-arsed verse that isn’t relatively close to coming out. A verse that Harry helped him with.  
  
“Oh my gosh.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“ _You_ can help me, Harry!” Louis jumps and goes to the boy watering his plants. “You!”  
  
“Me?!” Harry shrieks incredulously, “I have no talent in writing anything,”  
  
“Who’re you kidding the last lines you gave me was amazing!”  
  
“No! I don’t know how to write! You can’t force me, I am not doing it.” He crosses his arms stubbornly.  
  
“What can I do to make you say yes?” Louis asks, already very desperate. If Harry won’t say yes, he’ll have to do it his way.  
  
“Nothing. You do nothing because I won’t say yes,”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes!” Harry grunts, arms still crossed. Louis walked over to him with a devious look on his face.  
  
“Oh my god, don’t murder me! I know that look. That’s the look of murderers, killers!” Harry frets. Louis laughs on the inside. He is so evil, but for the sake of his career.  
  
He pounces on Harry and begins to tickle his sides. Harry lets out a loud, honking laugh and attempts to pry his hands away.  
  
“Say yes!” Louis screams, still tickling the taller boy.  
  
“No!” laughs “This is” laughs “invasion of” laughs “Priva…” still laughing “privacy!”  
  
“SAY YES, HARRY STYLES!”  
  
“Never!” Harry breathes, laughing. “I can report you!”  
  
“You won’t. I am devilishly charming, any man or woman is instantly hypnotized by my looks.”  
  
“Still a no! I can resist your charm.” Harry declares.  
  
5 minutes later, he succumbed to Louis’ charm and tickling skills. He lies down on the couch and massages his waist. It’s official, Harry Styles hates Louis Tomlinson.  
  
“I hate you,” He says to Louis with a glare.  
  
“Nah. Now let’s begin.”  
  
//  
  
“I am dead,” Louis groans “Liam is gonna kill me, Zayn is gonna kill me, His equally hippy manager, Niall is gonna kill me,”  
  
“You’ve said that at least 6 times in the past hour,” Harry states, clicking on the pen a little too much.    
  
“It’s true! Goodbye career.”  
  
“You’re such a drama queen,” Harry says, still clicking on the pen. He thinks for a way to solve their block. “Wanna go for a walk?”  
  
“What? Now? Can’t that walk wait after we finish the song?”  
  
“No, this will help. I swear.” So they grab their coats and head out.  
  
//  
  
They went to a quaint café downtown and talked. Talked about anything and everything.  
  
“When did you come out?” Harry asks, drinking his frappe like a true hipster.  
  
“Uhm, I came out when I was 15. I guess I knew that my heart belonged to those with male genitalia,” Louis smiles, biting into his cookie.  
  
“I came out when I was 15 too. How did you feel? Coming out,”  
  
“Pretty anxious to be honest. I mean being 15 with a career like that since you were 11 was pretty scary. Being gay in the industry that time was so frowned upon so much that I felt really lost.”  
  
He remembers it clear as day. Louis just arrived from a small gig in some fair and he was so frightened to tell everybody. The first person he told was his mom, then the girls, and then Geoff his former manager also Liam’s dad. After that, he told the world. You know it took a few years for Louis to be comfortable in his own skin and be proud of who he was.  
  
“That’s it! We need that emotion in the song, you feel me?” Harry grins. Louis stared into Harry’s green eyes and nods.  
  
“I have something to show you, come on!” Louis grabs Harry by the arm and they run hand in hand, stopping at a second hand music store. They go through aisle after aisle and stop at ‘T’.  
  
“Tomlinson.”  
  
Louis just nods and still pulls Harry by the hand showing him a small section of albums. He picks one up. One specific one that sits around waiting to be bought.  
  
“Oh my God, my sister had one of these,” Harry says while scanning the album. Particularly Louis Tomlinson’s album.  
  
“Props to her for listening to all the songs there,” he laughs bitterly. “All of them are trash and no wonder only 500 thousand bought them.”  
  
“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Harry assures, giving him a small smile.  
  
“All the songs there are dead, and for a 13 year old who was so socially awkward, it was enough. I still am so awkward, you know.”  
  
“Then you should live a little, make little conversations, it’s the time to feel alive!”  
  
“Well, I do that. Just not on a dail—“ Harry put a finger on his lip and Louis just stood there very befuddled.  
  
“Holy crap,”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Making little converstions, so long you’ve… no, I’ve  been waiting to let go of myself and feel alive. Shit.” Harry mumbles, removing his finger on Louis’ lip and walking away still mumbling things.  
  
“What is it?” Louis asks.  
  
“I’ve got the first line or verse or whatever it is you call it!” Harry shrieks. Louis jumps around and hugs Harry. It surprised both of them but they shrugged it off and continued on being best pals.  
  
“Harry Styles,” Louis says timidly.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”  
  
//  
  
"Can't we eat first?" Harry whines, "My stomach and brain is empty. Need. To. Be. Fed."  
  
"No, no. C'mon we got the rhythm and melody and the first line." Louis clears his throat and sings, "Making little conversations, so long I've been waiting to let go of myself and feel alive... and then?"  
  
"I'm hungry, my brain cells are dead, I think I need to be fed."  
  
"Come on, H."  
  
Harry sighs and rolls his eyes, "my mind is beat i think i really need to eat, I know you're hungry."  
  
Louis groans and stands up, "Let's go get breakfast then."  
  
Harry's eyes brightened and they grabbed their coats and headed out.  
  
They went to a small bakery ate there. When Louis took a bite of the croissant, his stomach stopped grumbling which proves Harry's predicament.  
  
"Told ya."  
  
Louis ignores him and continues to eat his croissant.  
  
"I used to work here," Harry comments a while later.  
  
"You were so lucky because these croissants are fucking unbelievable, what made you quit though?" Louis asks with a mouthful of those croissants.  
  
"One too many reasons."  
  
"Like what then?"  
  
"I went to college and thought I could pursue this wild dream of becoming — nevermind. It's so lame." Harry shakes his head and eats his cake. Louis examines his face and smiles softly.  
  
"You wanted to write, didn't you." Harry just nods and awkwardly avoids Louis' eyes. "What made you stop?"  
  
"There was this man."  
  
"Oh come on, you need to be more specific than that."  
  
"That man was my professor. He was such a devil incarnate, he likes everyone. Well, everyone except me."  
  
"What? You? Why would anyone hate you?"  
  
Harry doesn't answer and continues with telling his story, "He told me that I write like shit and everyone turned their backs on me and I hated anything that I wrote."  
  
"Oh. Well, if I see that professor of yours, I will punch him on the face."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now, let's unleash that inner writer in you and make that song!"  
  
//  
  
_"Making little conversations, so long I've been waiting to let go of myself and feel alive. So many nights I thought it over, told myself I kinda liked her but there was something missing in her eyes._ " Louis sings and ends with a triumphant grin on his silly face.  
  
Harry stares at him fondly and smiles too. "Don't get too comfortable we still have a long way to go," Harry reminds him and moves the couch nearer to the piano.  
  
"What are you doing?" Louis questions.  
  
"Moving nearer you so we can work better together, duh." Harry mutters like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Somehow the word together makes Louis' heart flutter but shhh that's a secret.  
  
"What did Zayn say to you while he was explaining to you this?"  
  
"This song is for those stumbling and finding home or summat," Louis shrugs. Harry furrows his brows and clicks the pen. Louis smiles at the taller boy and thinks of asking him out after all this. Harry smiles and writes something down.  
  
There was a buzzing on the door and Louis gets up to answer it.  
  
When he opens it, an angry looking Liam was facing him.  
  
"What time is it?" Liam breathes. Louis looks to the big clock on his wall.  
  
"10 AM, why?"  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Wednes— _Holy fuck_ , I'm sorry!" Louis exclaims and runs to his bedroom.  
  
"What's happening?" Harry asks, popping up beside the door.  
  
"I have a show in 30 minutes! I haven't showered and shit!" Louis rushes and bumped his small toe on the side of the table.  
  
10 minutes later, Louis comes out in only a towel and Harry just ogles at him.  
  
"Fuck." Harry whispers. Liam smirks and snaps his fingers in front of Harry's face.  
  
"You alright, love?"  
  
He shakes his head and blushes.  
  
"I'm ready! Haz, do you wanna come with?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
//  
  
They arrived 10 minutes later and Louis went backstage. I mean, it's a small pub full of middle-aged people who doesn't even know his songs but it has to do.    
  
Harry went near the bar and sat there giving Louis a thumbs up.  
  
"Hello everyone, I am Louis Tomlinson." He counts to three and starts singing Hey There Delilah which is lowkey one of Harry's favorite songs. He sings A Drop In The Ocean next and looks directly into Harry's eyes. He involuntary blushes and thanks the crowd. The tall boy runs to Louis and smiles.  
  
"You were amazing, Lou!"  
  
"Thank you, Haz." Louis smiles back.  
  
They go back to Louis' flat and pigged out on some chips for a while and continued writing their song.  
  
"I think I got an amazing pre-chorus in mind," Harry blurts out.  
  
"Well, what is it then?"  
  
Harry hands him the notepad and Louis reads it.  
  
_"Fanfuckingtabulous!"_  
  
"Did you just say fantabulous because I think I might throw up." Harry deadpans and throws him the pen.  
  
"Okay, so we just have the chorus and the verses and we're set off!"  
  
//  
  
Liam and his girlfriend invited both of them to a fancy restaurant for dinner. They had no choice but to stop writing and no choice but to go to the restaurant in casual clothes. But who gives, Harry has been sleeping on Louis' couch for two nights.  
  
"Thanks Li for inviting us," Harry says like the proper gent he is.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. It's to celebrate Louis in his upcoming gigs!" Liam cheers, girlfriend cheering with him.  
  
Harry was raising his glass but spots a very familiar face walk in. He lowers his head and fidgets.  
  
Louis leans closer and asks what is wrong. Harry just runs his hand through his hair and looks at the man at the bar.  
  
"Who's that, love?"  
  
"The professor who shamed me, Gerard Nelson." He whispers and fidgets again.  
  
Louis stared at the balding old man and gave him a glare. This man tore Harry and what made him Harry.  
  
"Uhm, excuse me for a sec," Louis says to the couple in front of him.  
  
"Louis, no!" Harry stops. Liam looks confused as ever.  
  
He walks over to the man and taps him on the shoulder. Harry timidly follows behind.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Nelson?"  
  
"I'm sorry, who are you?"    
  
"You remember Mr. Harry Styles, right?" He pulls the other boy to his side, "Right. You did something very inappropriate and it angers me very much."  
  
The man rolls his eyes and inspects Harry. "Styles. You still write horrible things or did you stop making people vomit with your poems?"  
  
"Hey! I don't know why you belittle him so much but he is the most talented and soulful writer I've ever met." Louis defends clutching Harry's hand in his own.  
  
"And what are you? His faggot boyfriend?" Gerard spites, eyeing both of them with a judgmental look on his smug face. Louis closes his eyes and surprises all of them when his fist lands on Gerard's face.  
  
//  
  
The two of them apologized to Liam and his girlfriend when they got kicked out of the restaurant.  
  
"I'm sorry, Haz. But I did say that I will punch that knob on the face when I see him. Plus he insulted both of us." Louis prods, hugging Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted too stupidly," Harry sniffs. "I'm gonna call my sister. I wanna go home."  
  
"Oh, okay." Louis says, somehow very sad that he won't get to see Harry snuggly sleeping on his couch for the third night.  
  
His sister arrives 10 minutes later and deep inside, Harry is so relieved that Louis waited with him.  
  
"H, what happened?" Gemma asks worried.  
  
"Nelson was here and Louis beat him up," Harry says casually like it's nothing.  
  
"Louis? Who's this Louis lad and why haven't I heard of him?"  
  
Louis stands up and awkwardly waved at the woman. She stood there, mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"Y-you're Louis Tomlinson," She stutters. " _Oh my god_ is this the Louis you were talking about?"  
  
"Yes. Stop being embarrassing," He blushes and looks at Louis, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh my shit! I'm such a fan!"  
  
"She is." He nods. Louis blushes at the attention. He never had fans walk up to him recently. Only _'you're that child singer right?'_ And _'I feel like I've seen you before.'_  
  
They went to a Subway and they talked there. Gemma fangirled over Louis most of the time they were talking.  
  
"For a grown woman with a husband and two kids you fangirl like you're 13, Jesus Christ."  
  
Gemma flips her brother off and continues to talk to Louis. Louis tuned out after her third story and looked at Harry who was so engrossed in staring at other people. He does this thing with his nose when he finds something cute. It's so endearing and adorable.  
  
Harry excused himself from the table to order a drink.  
  
"You like him," Gemma states with an all-knowing smirk on her face.  
  
"I don't know. I'm still warming up to the fact that I like Harry Styles," Louis chuckles.  
  
"Liking my brother is like winning the lottery, y'know. There's 80% chance that he'll like you back," Gemma rambles. "But know if you hurt him, you will get through me. Don't think that you're the first one to land your fist on Nelson's face."  
  
Louis squirms nervously and laughs. "You're such a big sister,"  
  
Harry came back seconds after, looking so befuddled, "What were guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, Harold." Louis smirks (but deep inside he is panicking because Gemma knows)  
  
//  
  
They were already in the cab when someone phoned Louis. Also, Gemma insisted that Harry stay over at Louis' to finish whatever song they were doing. Louis knows the other reason but he chooses to not take advantage the situation. _Sneaky Gemma._  
  
"Goodbye, Lou," Harry gave him a lopsided smile. Louis was supposed to say bye back back the woman pushed Harry towards him.  
  
"No mister, you have to finish what you started with Louis fucking Tomlinson."  
  
"What did I start exactly?" Harry inquires while scratching his head.  
  
" _Your song_ , you twat."  
  
He laughs at Gemma's faith in them finishing the song. Just like Harry's.  
  
Well, he received a phone call from Liam and groggily answered it.  
  
"What's up Payno?"  
  
_"You see, the Pasteur theater cancelled your gig. I'm sorry, Lou."_  
  
Louis sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Did they tell you why though?"  
  
_"They heard about your fight with the old man that looks like a potato."_ Louis laughed and sighed again.    
  
"Well, I still have that prom thing going on, right?"  
  
" _Yep, have a great night, Lou_."  
  
He hung up and sighed again.  He rubbed his temples and leaned onto Harry.  
  
"Lou?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Louis shrugged and smelled Harry. Breathed in his scent. Coconut and Lime.  
  
"Cancelled gig. Just because of Gerard Nelson."  
  
Harry gasps and clutches him to his chest. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have pointed at him."  
  
Louis smiles fondly at the curly haired lad and says, "It's worth it."  
  
"Thank you, Lou."  
  
"It's nothing, I'd do anything for you ." Louis whispers and lays his head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
//  
  
They arrived at the flat and that's when things went downhill.  
  
Louis' chest feels so heavy because of the cancelled gig. But he repeats the chant he's been reciting in his head for the past hour.  
  
_All for Harry._  
  
Harry sits down to his chair. It's obviously Louis' but the younger boy claimed it since he's been sitting on it for the past two days.  
  
"So, Mr. Louis. The chorus." He mutters absentmindedly clicking the pen again and again.  
  
Louis sings everything they've written. Harry looks at him and smiles.  
  
He wrote a song with Louis. He fucking slept on his couch for the past night. He is in love with Louis Tomlinson.  
  
How could you fall in love in two days?  
  
_"I was stumbling looking in the dark, with an empty heart,"_   He sings eyes closed while Harry admires this beautiful boy in front of him. _"But you say you feel the same—"_  
  
_"Could we ever be enough?"_ Harry sings still looking—admiring— Louis. Green ones in blue orbs.  
  
_"Baby we could be enough,"_ Louis reassures. He doesn't even sing it now. He just stated it reassuringly, looking directly into the other boy's eyes.  
  
Minutes after, Louis received a phone call. He answers and Harry saw that his face went from bright to gloomy in just a snap. It morphed into worry and panic as he runs around the room in anxiety.  
  
"Hey fizz, what's up?" Louis asks, completely enlightened that his sister called him.  
  
_"Lou,"_ She cries on the end of the line. _"Mum_."  
  
"Why what happened to mum?"  
  
_"She... she was r-rushed to emergency!"_  
  
Louis stands up and paces around nervously. "What happened fizz?"  
  
_"I-i don't know, when I came home, she said her body h-hurts and she just f-fainted."_  
  
Louis hung up after a series of 'it's okay's and 'it's gonna be alright, I promise.'  
  
He sighs and falls down on the carpet. He breaks down and Harry was there for him.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry coos, hugging him tighter. Louis shakes his head while scooting closer to Harry.  
  
"Is it wrong for me to cancel the thing with Zayn?"  
  
"No, love. It's your choice."  
  
"But if I do, I''m going to let a lot of people down."  
  
"Who cares about them, love?" Harry puts him on his lap and cuddles with the smaller boy.  
  
"Me! I'd be letting myself down, Liam, Zayn, and Niall." Louis frowns. "You. I'd be letting you down."  
  
"Why would you let me down? It's never like that with you."  
  
"But me mum's sick. I don't wanna leave them while I tour with a hippie   artist."  
  
"Then tend to your mum. Family first, always."  
  
They stayed like that for a while, with Harry having Louis enveloped in his arms until Louis insisted they have a drink. he grabs two bottles of wine from his cupboard and sits across the tall one.  
  
"Cheers, H."  
  
On the umpth glass Harry had he became a bit tipsy.  
  
"Want to sing fergalicious with me?" Harry suggests, smirking at Louis.  
  
"Don't tell me you memorized the whole song," Louis teases.  
  
"Yes! How can you not?"  
  
"I'm kidding, I love that song!"  
  
They dance along to fergalicious and when to Fergie's rap they belted out, _"Every time I turn around brothers gather 'round always lookin' at me up and down lookin' at my ughhg"_ then ended up laughing their arses off.  
  
"Let's play ice breakers!" Louis pipes up in the midst of a drunken dance-off  
  
Harry canonballed into the carpet and pouted saying it hurt his face.  
  
"Stop acting like a frog, you already look like one." Louis quips.  
  
"Hey! Kermit the frog is famous! I am _bootiful."_  
  
"No, I'm bootiful," Louis retorts, pushing his bum up to Harry's face. The other boy kissed his butt and it took Louis by surprise. It made him smile nonetheless.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah you do."  
  
"Okay, what's the weirdest thing about you."  
  
Harry snickers and lifts his shirt. "Beside looking like a frog, I have four nipples, meaning double the trouble."  
  
Louis laughs as he asks the next question. "What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?"  
  
"Why that question?"  
  
"You'd know a lot of things about the person based off on their ice cream preference."  
  
"Uhm...Strawberry. What is your second name?"  
  
"William, yours?"  
  
"Edward. Dream job?"  
  
"Before going into this industry, I really wanted to be in theater. Y'know I was Danny Zuko once."  
  
"I was once searched Grease puns to add to my collection of horrible puns but it autocorrected to grease pans," Harry sighs like it's so serious.  
  
"I don't know how to answer that so moving on. What are your kinks?"  
  
"I'd rather not tell."  
  
"Why not? Is it that weird?" He jokes.  
  
_"I'd rather show you,"_ Harry purrs.  
  
In a quick second Harry's lips are on Louis' and they hungrily kiss each other. Harry rolls over with Louis under the piano. Clashing teeth and a fast tongue was all Louis could think off.  
  
The other thing on his mind right now is 'shit I'm kissing Harry.'  
  
And kissing Harry is the best feeling ever. Harry pushed him so they could fit and eyed him like a fucking predator.  
  
They kiss again and this time less hungrily like before. Louis palms Harry through his jeans. Harry whines and removes his jeans leaving him in just boxers. Louis continued to palm him.  
  
He opens Louis' fly and pulls down his trousers and briefs in one swift motion. It's Harry's turn to palm him. Louis bucks his hips, finding that friction. Harry rips off his shirt as well as Louis'. He started to pour kisses down his chest, attacking Louis' nipple. He moans loud and breathes, "Those are sensitive."  
  
Harry feathered kisses from his chest to his navel down to his thighs. He sucks, he bites, and licks to make Louis moan. It's like a hundred amazing symphonies.  
  
Harry breathes over his cock and teases him by pecking the tip.  
  
"Get on it, love."  
  
Harry licks from the base to the top and licks again and again and then puts the head in his mouth. Louis instantly grabbed Harry's hair and waited for him to be swallowed whole.  
  
He was on the verge of snapping but then Harry swallowed his member and used his hand to cover what his mouth couldn't. He hollowed out his cheeks and gave Louis a different sensation. Seeing Harry like this made him sober up and see the sweet creature in front of him.  
  
"I'm gonna come soon."  
  
Harry moved up to kiss Louis once again on the mouth and that's where roles changed. Louis flipped them over and started kissing Harry all over. On every tattoo that is visible to his sight, on every piece of Harry Styles. Loves every single art on him.  
  
He started to suck on Harry's nipple as the taller boy squirmed and whined underneath him. He kisses the other ones and left a trail if bruises near the navel.  
  
He flips Harry so that his back is facing him.  
  
"Wait for me?"  
  
"Always."  
  
He goes to the other side of the room and grabs the lube and condoms.    
  
He puts lube on his fingers and without warning, he inserts a finger in Harry's hole. Harry gasped and pulled the carpet. He inserted another finger, slowly scissoring his way through rings and muscle.  
  
He adds a third finger and heard Harry moan again.  
  
"I need more than just fingers, Lou."  
  
Louis removes all his fingers and places a kiss on Harry's butt cheeks.  
  
Harry didn't anticipate anything but Louis' dick inside of him. He did not quite expect to be getting tongue tonight. Louis spits on his hole and works his tongue through. Licking and savoring Harry's taste. Louis gives him delicate licks and alternates with hungry ones.  
  
"Louis—"  
  
Louis stops just as Harry pushes his bum way up to his face. When Harry hears the packet of foil  being ripped open, he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Louis slips his head through Harry's aching hole and slowly thrusts. Harry whined and groaned for more action. Louis carefully tugs on Harry's hair as his thrusts become faster and steady.  
  
Harry ached for more so he jerks himself while the other fervently continues to push and pull outta him.  He changes his angle and in one thrust Louis hit his sweet spot.  
  
He attacks Harry's prostate, Harry moans and pulls more on the carpets. He accidentally hits his head a few times but that doesn't matter because Louis' cock is inside of him.  
  
"Are you ready to come for me?"  
  
Harry nods as he faces Louis. He thrusts some more and Harry just bursts, come spilling on him and on Louis. Louis rocked himself through his own orgasm a few pushes later.  
  
He removes himself from Harry and ties the condom and throws it into the bin. There they lay under the piano, naked with only a small rug to cover them.  
  
//  
  
  
In the morning, Louis looked over to his side and saw no one. He sat up but hit his head in the process.  
  
He rubs his temples and sighs. Harry Styles is fucking amazing in bed. What the actual fuck. Well, not in bed because they screwed under the piano.  
  
He rolls over and stands up, not forgetting to cover himself up with the rag.  
  
Harry pops out of nowhere and smiles. "I bought us breakfast."  
  
//  
  
  
"So you woke up in the middle of the night and wrote the last two verses and the chorus?"  
  
"Yup," Harry grins while chewing his salad.  
  
"Let me see it then!" Louis exclaims.  
  
Harry hands him the notepad and steps back.  
  
"What time did you write this?"  
  
"4 AM."  
  
"You. Are. A. Fucking. Legend."  
  
"I am, aren't I?"  
  
"Let's record it now, I'll edit later. Today's the fucking deadline!"  
  
//  
  
Louis brought Harry to another room in the building. He opens the door and waiting inside is a small recording studio.  
  
"Who owns this?"  
  
Louis looks at him and smirks, "Yours truly."  
  
"Holy crap, you have your own studio. Holy crap!"  
  
"Let's get started." Louis says grabbing the guitar.  
  
Harry looks around and brightens when he sees the couch. "Look, Lou. A couch."  
  
Louis rolls his eyes at the other boy and starts writing down the chords.  Harry pouts and pulls him to the sofa and started to kiss him. Louis smiles into the kiss and pushes his tongue through Harry's lips.  
  
"You dirty, _dirty_ boy. We have some recording to do." Harry whispers. Louis glares at him and stands up. Harry Styles is going to be the death of him.  
  
"I'm starting with the background music and then we're doing vocals, so ready your singing voice, dear."  
  
"My voice is pretty wrecked, hun," Harry smiles sweetly.  
  
"Better then."  
  
//  
  
Watching Louis do his thing is wonderful. Harry smiles softly at this boy. How he works with the instruments drew Harry so close. Louis beams at Harry  and gestured him to come over.  
  
"Niall texted me and told us to meet them at 21:00 later."  
  
Harry laughs and puts a hand on Louis' shoulder. He writes down some chords and does some things on his laptop. It confuses Harry but he is in his zone.  
  
They do the vocals after Louis have done every background.  
  
"So, you do the pre-chorus, the chorus and I do the verses!"  
  
Harry's palms became sweaty and he shuffles from one feet to another and it's like Louis sensed his anxiety, he places a kiss on his forehead. He plays the thing on his laptop and starts singing.  
  
Harry sings but very softly. He's not used to people hearing his singing voice.  
  
"Haz, this song is intended for humans!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Louis sighs and plays the track again singing the verses.  
  
_"I was stumbling, looking in the dark with an empty heart. But you say you feel the same. Could we ever be enough?"_  
  
_"Baby we could be enough."_ Louis sings staring into Harry's eyes.  
  
They sing the chorus and finish off the song.  
  
"We're done!" Louis gapes. Harry hugs him and pressed a slow kiss onto his lips.  
  
"Let's give it to Zayn—and _shit_! It's already 8PM? Let's go!"  
  
They grab their coats and rush to the studio.  
  
//  
  
They took 15 minutes finding a cab to go to the motherfucking studio.  
  
"Where's Zayn?" Louis says out of breath to the receptionist.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Louis Tomlinson."  
  
"They are at the roof deck."  
  
"Okay, thanks"  
  
They take the elevator up and when Harry sees Louis fidget he assures him with a kiss in the forehead.  
  
They reached the roof-deck which was also a helipad. Niall came down the helicopter and bowed to them.  
  
"Namaste. Do you have the song?"  
  
Louis nods and hands him the drive and CD. "I am Niall. Namaste."  
  
"Oh, uh Namaste. I am Harry." Harry bows like Niall.  
  
Zayn comes out a few seconds later and bows to both of them.    
  
"This is Harry Styles," Louis introduces. "My _friend_."  
  
Harry's heart sunk but he continued to smile. He bows and looks at Louis.  
  
"Z, they have the song!"  
  
Zayn took the drive and put it in a player. He wore his headphones and listened with his eyes closed.  
  
The two boys looked at each other and held hands. Louis blushed and just looked at the ground.  
  
Zayn removes the headphones moments later. He eyes Louis then Harry.  
  
"I love you guys!" He says and hugs both of them, Niall joining in.  
  
"Who wrote this?"  
  
"Harry mostly did." Louis smiles.  
  
"Harry, you are a legend!"  
  
Harry blushes and says his thanks. They ride back to the helicopter and before riding off, Zayn comes back again to give both of them a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You both are invited to my pre-recording party! Dress nice!" Then he is off.  
  
"He loved it." Harry says awe-struck.  
  
"He loved it!" Louis repeated. They repeated it over and over and jumped around. Harry loves the song too but he's also sure it's not the only one he loves right now. He looks at Louis and his bright eyes.  
  
This boy is beautiful.  
  
//  
  
Gemma prepared them celebratory late dinner. Harry took him into a quaint house and was greeted by two kids with missing teeth and the same curly hair as his Harry.  
  
His. They're not even a thing yet.  
  
_Yet._  
  
Stop thinking Louis.  
  
"Who are you?" The little kid asks.  
  
He kneels down and says hi to the small girl.  
  
"I'm Louis. Harry's friend."  
  
There he goes again. _Friend_. It pains Harry but Louis looks so good with kids.  
  
"H! Come help me." Gemma calls him. He goes to the kitchen and asks Louis to play with the kids.  
  
"I see the way you look at him, Haz." Gemma deadpans.  
  
"How do I look at him, Gems? It's not what you think." He sighs.  
  
_"Ohoho,"_ She laughs. "It's _exactly_ what I think, Harry. I have seen you with that look a lot of times."  
  
Harry rolls his eyes, even though he knows Gemma is a hundred percent right.  
  
"Just be careful, okay?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Gemma puts the children to sleep and then they feast on stir-fry and pasta and lots of wine.  
  
//  
  
They arrive at the recording studio and saw Zayn sitting down on a beanbag. Liam guides them nearer Zayn.  
  
"Harry! Louis! Namaste." He bows. "Liam! Namaste!"  
  
The three of them bow and awkwardly laugh.  
  
"I appreciate everything, boys. Really." Zayn tells them. "I put my own twist on our song."  
  
Harry looked so offended and he mouthes "our" to Louis but he just flips him off. First, it's Harry and Louis' song. Not Zayn and Louis'.  
  
"Let's go DJ."  
  
A small Bollywood style rhythm starts and when Zayn opens his mouth to sing, Harry is already fuming. It's not because he was a terrible singer. Goodness no but because he changed the original to a rap.  
  
Harry appreciates a good rap but this is unacceptable. He can't let them rid the song if its emotion.  
  
"This is bad,"Harry whispers.  
  
Louis looks at Harry and sighs. He was right but this is the biggest opportunity that came to him.  
  
"Don't say anything," He whispers back.  
  
"Excuse me, I need air," Harry says politely.  
  
Zayn stops rapping and dancing and calls out to Harry. "Is everything wrong, Harry?"  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks and was grabbed by Louis. He was about to answer when Louis cut him off.  
  
"He was just gonna get some water."  
  
Zayn sighs, "I thought you were leaving because you didn't like the song."  
  
"Oh, but you see, Zayn—" Harry starts.  
  
"He was saying that the spin was fantastic and we liked it very much!"  
  
//  
  
They go out of the building and shit went down. Again.  
  
"Haz, what was _that_?" Louis yells.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"That! You were walking out on me!"  
  
"I wasn't walking out on you, I was walking out on the song. He completely ruined the song!"  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"I can. First, he called it your song, it's _ours_! We wrote it and he just gave the incentive. All the emotion there is ours and he stripped it from all of it!"  
  
"Haz.."  
  
"You just stood there and did nothing as he butchered our song! You should've done something!"  
  
"Well, I am sorry he didn't give you credit and that you got jealous that he called it our song and I'm sorry that he stripped the feel of the song but that's not up to me."  
  
"Jealous? You thought I was _fucking_ jealous, Louis?"The quirky and timid Harry Louis saw the past few days was gone and now a tall, intimidating, and angry boy was standing in front of him. "I wasn't! And yes, it was fucking up to you! It was your song. It came from you. But I guess you wouldn't understand because you're still in that slump that caused your career to crash and burn. "  
  
And that was it. Harry left Louis there stunned. He didn't even know what happened. It went by so quickly.  
  
But again. Harry walked out on him this time.  
  
//  
  
They didn't speak for days. Even when Louis discovers that his plant-keeper quit which makes Harrys his permanent plant-keeper. They don't make contact when Harry comes to water his plants.  
  
He hides in his room after letting the other boy in and that's it. Harry lets himself out waiting for Louis to come after him, hugging him, kissing him. A week past by but never did that happen.  
  
He guesses Louis' pride is more important than other people's feelings.  
  
Tonight is Zayn's party and Louis has been staring at his phone for the past hour.  
  
Harry's nickname showing. He has been contemplating whether he calls Harry so they could go together.  
  
But he thinks Harry doesn't even want to talk to him. His alarm blares, telling him to change now.  
  
He gets his suit and wonders if Harry will go.  
  
//  
  
Harry thought about not going to Zayn's party. He recalls his fight with Louis. He is still upset about that. But he guesses he's only going to the party to straighten things out with Zayn and after that, it's gonna be farewell.  
  
He will never make the same mistake of not fighting back for himself. This is going to make everything right.  
  
For his sake. Not for Louis', not for Zayn's.  
  
He dusts of his suit and combs his hair. "It is showtime."  
  
//  
  
Louis arrives to Zayn's penthouse with Liam. He searches around for a tall dude that is Harry. Sadly, he didn't.  
  
Niall called them upstairs carrying drinks. Liam excused himself seeing an old colleague. He checks the door and there he is.  
  
Standing in all his curly glory, Harry fucking Styles looking so dapper as ever. They make eye contact and Louis walks to him.  
  
Harry frowned upon seeing him but was still very composed.  
  
"Louis."  
  
"Harry."  
  
Coincidentally, Harry was wearing a blue shirt and Louis was wearing green.  
  
"What are you doing here, Haz?" Louis asks. He mentally kicks himself for sounding like a douchebag.  
  
"For your information, Louis, I was also invited. You were there, remember?"  
  
He brushes past him and goes over Niall. Niall hands him the drink and they cheers to the new song.  
  
Louis joins them but Harry was gone by then. Clearly, he's very much upset.  
  
Harry walks past all the people in the room until he finds Zayn in a horrific orange jacket.  
  
"Zayn!" He calls out. Zayn looks at him and smiles.  
  
"Harry! Namaste," He bows. "How are you liking the party?"  
  
"Oh it's uhm wonderful!" Harry lies through his teeth. "I've been meaning to tell you something..."  
  
"Hey, Z," Louis comes and wraps an arm around Harry's waist.  
  
Harry made no effort to shrug it off. He came here for one reason only. He wraps his arm around Louis and starts to talk.  
  
"Anyway. Zayn, about the song." Harry starts. Louis attempts to stop him but he just squeezes his shoulder. "I appreciate the very uhm... nice twist you added but it came to me that the song lost all of the feeling we put there."  
  
"You don't like it."  
  
"I do! The rap was nice but it changed the whole mood of the song. It wan't genuine."  
  
"Here's the thing, I am an R &B artist. Not a pop star. People are not ready for change." Zayn points out. "My fans hate change. Check twitter."  
  
Harry was angry again. He bowed to Zayn and dashed out of there Louis following suit.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" He calls out and pulls his arm.  
  
Harry sniffs and faces him. "What?"  
  
"What the hell, Harry?!"  
  
"Look. I did what I have to do, nothing is ruined for you. You're still going on tour with him!" Harry yells. Right now, most eyes are staring at him.  
  
"You should've left it alone," Louis sighs.  
  
"And you should know what's right."  
  
And with that, Harry left Louis again.  
  
//  
  
The period after that, both of them were a mess. Harry, whenever possible, avoids anything that has to do with Louis.  
  
Louis, in preparation for the tour, recording the song, and thinking of ways to make it up to Harry is quite full of everything.  
  
He goes to Gemma's house bringing flowers, and a frog stuffed toy that reminded him of Harry.  
  
He knocks and expected the other boy to open. Unfortunately, Gemma opens the door with a grimace on her face.  
  
"Uhm is Harry here?"  
  
Gemma stares at him blankly, maybe judging him in her mind. She shakes her head and looks at him.  
  
"No, he's in Cheshire."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's with our mum in Cheshire. He needed a break, maybe all that song writing tired him." Gemma utters.  
  
"Oh. Okay, tell him I dropped by and that I'm genuinely sorry for how stupid I was and for being an arsehole."  
  
"You tell him that, love. It should come from you."  
  
After that he was so frustrated he kicks the wall. His subconscious keeps bugging him 24/7 and it's always about Harry.  
  
"You're such a knobhead. Ugh." He groans, slamming his head on the wall. He slams again and suddenly remembers something Harry told him.  
  
_"I'm going to the opening night with my family. Shout me out, kay?" Harry smiles, dimples cratering his cheeks. He kisses a dimple and hugs the other boy._  
  
He's gonna watch the opening night of the tour! This made Louis run to the piano as fast as he could, grabbing the nearest paper and pen he could see.  
  
He started writing and writing and playing and writing, thinking of Harry and how great he makes him feel.  
  
//  
  
"H, you have to go out more. Stop living on my couch." Gemma argues. Harry groans like a child and faces away from her.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Harry Edward Styles."  
  
"I don't want to! What if I bump into Louis and It'll be like last time."  
  
"He said he was genuinely sorry. You were there! I know you were there, your feet are as heavy as an elephant's" Gemma snorts. Harry pouts and eats more of his chips.  
  
"But still, I love him, Gems. I can't look at him like a friend anymore or the man whose plants I water. It's different."  
  
Gemma looks at him sympathetically and pats her brother on the head. "It's gonna be fine. I have faith in the both of you. You can make it."  
  
//  
  
It's the opening night of the tour and Harry's nieces begged him to go, knowing that their uncle wrote a song for Zayn. If it even sounded like his song.  
  
He's dreading this day for the past week and had made up several excuses for not going; some, a little illogical.  
  
"Gems, I can't go with you to the concert. I uh... uhm I-i broke my leg!" Harry stammers.  
  
"Right. Get ready, we're leaving in 10."  
  
Harry groans and punches his pillow. He's not ready for Louis Tomlinson yet.  
  
//  
  
Louis is feeling a tad bit jittery since last night. He couldn't sleep and was feeling all anxious. Not because he's gonna perform in front of 50,000 people but because of that one specific person he knows that will watch.  
  
He felt quite thankful to Zayn for agreeing to his deal.  
  
"I can't fight with love, man. You have to do what you gotta do. I am with you."  
  
He hugs Zayn and smiles genuinely at him for the first time, "Thank you."  
  
//  
  
Harry went in with Gemma and the kids and went to their seats. He didn't anticipate that they'd be sitting this close to the stage. His hands went clammy as he scanned around the arena.  
  
Backstage, Louis was already stretching his fingers and combing his hair. Looking outside to study his surroundings. He goes through his music sheets as Niall runs up to him in haste.  
  
"Oi! Lad, your love is outside."  
  
He just mentally celebrated and thanked Niall.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, is already standing up. His eyes dead on the exit. He looks to Gemma and sees her smile at him. He breathes out and sits back down again.  
  
He can do it. Just a few more minutes.  
  
The lights dimmed down as the crowd's squeals and screams grew louder. Gemma bounces in her seats as well as the kids. He just nervously bites his lip and watches as the screams grew louder and louder.  
  
A few effects on the screen showed, then smoke came out and then flames until a small figure is coming out from the ground.  
  
"Zayn!!!" Harry's niece screams. Zayn smiles and greets everybody.  
  
"Namaste everybody! How is your night?" He smiles. Everybody screeches and Harry laughs. "Tonight is a special night, and it's the opening of my tour! So everybody, Have fun!"  
  
He starts to sing his new single called It's you.  
  
Louis combs through his hair and sighs. After Zayn sings this song, he'll come up to the stage. Right.  
  
"It's you." Zayn sings and bows on the last note. Everybody claps and shouts.  
  
"Now, I would like to call on a very special friend of mine, he's known for some songs I know some of you have heard. Tonight, he has a new song for all of you, he wrote it and he will sing it for the first time, please welcome... Louis Tomlinson!"  
  
Gemma claps and screams while Harry prepares to go out the arena. They didn't give him credit. Harry wrote most of that. Gemma frowns immediately and gets angry.  
  
"Hey! My brother wrote that song! You scoundrel!"  
  
Harry wipes a stray tear and runs to the exit.  
  
Louis bows as the crowd cheers for him. "Good evening everybody! This song is for a very special someone and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did."  
  
Harry's guard broke as he sobs there, looking pathetic, in the middle of the arena. Louis takes the guitar and starts playing.  
  
_"One day you'll come into my world and say it all. You say we'll be together even when we're lost."_ He sings, scanning the crowd for Harry. _"One day you'll say these words I've thought but never said."_  
  
Harry turns around and wipes his face.  
  
"It's not home."  
  
_"I want you here with me, like how I pictured it so I don't have to keep imagining."_ Harry cries some more, but now he has a small smile on his face. _"Come on, jump out at me. Come on, bring everything. Is it too much to ask for something great."_  
  
_"The script was written and I could not change a thing. I want to rip it all to shreds and start again."_ He sings, seeing Harry standing in the middle of the aisle, crying, smiling at him.  
  
_"One day I'll come into your world and get it right. I'll say we're better off together here tonight."_ Louis looks straight into Harry's eyes and smiles as he sings the chorus.  
  
He strums once and sings without the guitar.  
_"You're all I want, so much it's hurting."_ Harry smiles and wipes his crying face and runs backstage.  
  
The guards stop him and he aggressively tells them he knows Louis and Zayn.  
  
"That's what they always say. Get back to your seat, punk."  
  
"But I know Louis and Zayn," he shouts incredulously.  
  
"Let him in." Niall orders them. The guards looks at each other quite ashamed and lets him in.  
  
Harry runs to the small person standing near the stage. He hugs him and kisses him passionately for what seems like forever.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Louis looks at him in shock and furrows his brows. "Did it suck?"  
  
"You should stop playing with my feelings, Lou. It was wonderful!"  
  
Louis kisses him again and smells his hair. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, so much. You don't even know."  
  
"Now, I have a new song for all of you too. It's written by the one and only Louis Tomlinson and the lovely Harry Styles. I hope you enjoy!"  
  
"This is called Home and it's for those who still find themselves hiding. Just remember, someone is always there to guide you where you have to be. Also, shout out to the love of my life, Niall this is for you. Same goes for you Louis and Harry." Zayn smiles as he blows a kiss to Niall. Harry's eyes widens as he looks at Louis.  
  
"Yep. Caught them in the recording studio."  
  
The original melody plays and again, Harry's eyes widen. "I thought he put the spin."  
  
Louis grins and kisses his cheek, "I might have persuaded him to use the original."  
  
"Oh my God, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, I'm on."  
  
_"Making little conversations, so long I've been waiting to let go of myself and feel alive..."_  
  
_"So hot that I couldn't take it. Want to wake up and see your face and remember how good it was being here last night."_  
  
_"Still high with a little feeling. I see the smiles as it starts to creep in. It was there I saw it in your eyes."_  
  
_"I'll make this feel like home."_ Louis ends, bowing and then runs to Harry, kissing him again. Harry wipes some tears. He didn't even realized that he was crying. Louis is just so beautiful doing his thing.  
  
"Can you be my boyfriend?" Louis asks, hugging Harry.  
  
"Yes!" Harry jumps and kisses him. Zayn and Niall cooing in the background.  
  
They never thought that they could find home in each other. He loves this boy who plays the piano and sings his heart out. Louis loves his boy who waters fake plants and writes beautiful lyrics.  
//  
  
**_September 27, 2019_**  
  
It's been 2 years since Louis met the love of his life. As cheesy as it seems, but Harry is truly the love of his life. Today is the very special day that he will make everything permanent.  
  
The three months of planning is leading up to this moment. He walks in the store and was greeted by a lady.  
  
"Good morning! What are you looking for, sir?"  
  
He smiles politely and says, "Wedding rings."  
  
"Describe your girlfriend please," She smiles.  
  
"No, I have a boyfriend."  
  
The lady's eyes widened as she apologizes.  
  
"It's alright. He is very sweet, he likes coffee, and he loves flowers and music. He's a writer" He smiles as he describes Harry.  
  
The lady leads him to a display with an array of the most beautiful rings he's ever seen. He scans the display and brightens when his eyes landed on the one that represents Harry of all the rings displayed.  
  
A beautiful eternity ring studded with emeralds and diamonds greeted him. The lady grinned and grabbed the ring he was eyeing.  
  
"The gem you see there is a colombian emerald and diamond eternity band. It's very beautiful, yes?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Louis mutters fondly. He asks if they can engrave something there. The lady told him, they could. He told them what to put and waited for it to be boxed and engraved.  
  
He was already bouncing in his seat.  
  
//  
  
He calls Liam to meet up with him for lunch. He stares at the velvet box until Liam comes.  
  
"Hey Lou. What's up?"  
  
"Can't your most handsome client treat you to lunch?" Louis quips, smiling sweetly at his manager. Liam laughs and asks him what's seriously up.  
  
Louis grins and shows him the box. Liam gasps and looks at him dumbfounded. He opens it and jumps. Literally, his chair went a few inches back.  
  
"Harry's gonna be so mad. This is wrong Louis. Why are you proposing to me?" Liam screams, panicking.  
  
Louis laughs and flicks Liam's forehead. "It is for Harry, you moron! I'm proposing to Harry, Lima!"  
  
Liam lets out a breath of relief and his panic-stricken face turned into a joyful one. "I'm so happy for you! I'm actually tearing up," He says as he wipes his eyes with his shirt.  
  
"Thank you Li. Anyway, I need to ask you a favor."  
  
It took a second for the other man to compose himself. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Can you book a reservation for Harry at this spa-- it's his favorite-- and rent this hotel's event hall for tomorrow, I'll explain it to you later."  
  
//  
  
  
Louis then drives to the studio and meets up with Zayn. After the tour, they agreed to remain great friends. He and Harry grew closer too.  
  
"Louis! How is my favorite doing? Where's Harry?" Zayn greets him, bowing as per usual.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you, bro," Louis starts. "Can you shop with Harry tomorrow?"  
  
"Why the unusual request though?"  
  
Louis gets the box and shows the ring to Zayn. He had the same incredulous reaction as Liam. He jumped and admired the ring.  
  
"Holy fuck, Lou." Zayn breathes. "Harry is going to love this."  
  
He smiles and thanks Zayn. Zayn was literally bouncing and smiling bigger than Louis himself.  
  
"Niall! Babe! Come 'ere!" Zayn calls his boyfriend. Niall came running with a worried face.  
  
"What happened?" Niall asks, looking between him and Zayn.  
  
"Louis is proposing to Harry!" Zayn says and repeats it a few more times. Niall took a minute for him to comprehend what was going on. When he did, he grinned and jumped at Louis, hugging him and telling him congratulations. Zayn joined in the whole fiasco and all of them were so happy.  
  
//  
  
The next day, Louis woke up extra early. He was really tired because he was calling both their families but this is worth it. He recited his mantra which he recalls every now and then for the past two years.  
  
_All for Harry._  
  
Harry sees Louis in the kitchen making tea which surprises him because Louis was never up this early. He goes to him and hugs him from behind. Louis smiles and kisses him on the lips. He smiles and keeps Harry there.  
  
_This is it._  
  
//  
  
He waited until Harry was out of the shower to tell him. Harry sat down on the couch and took his notepad out and rubbed his temples.  
  
Louis sat on Harry and kissed him on the head. "You look so stressed, baby."  
  
"I'm writing this song for Adele and Ariana, I'm really stressed." He groans and cuddles to Louis. He loves this boy so much.  
  
"You know what? I know what you need?" Louis starts. Harry peeks at him with one eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A spa day. C'mon, I booked you a spa day!" Louis says as he pulls Harry from the couch.  
  
//  
  
The spa was great. It really helped clear his mind and he's really relaxed. He was a little bit disappointed when he saw Louis' text. He was partially expecting Louis to be there waiting for him like always.  
  
_**Lou <3:  **_**I have a meeting with Liam and Niall, see you later! Love you so much.**  
  
He goes home feeling dejected a little bit but to his surprise, Zayn was sitting down on their couch reading a magazine.  
  
"Zayn?"  
  
Zayn averted his eyes to Harry and grinned at him. "Perfect! You're home!"  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Harry asks, very suspicious.  
  
"Your doorman Khan let me in. He's really nice."  
  
"What are you here for, Z?" Harry chuckles, sitting beside Zayn.  
  
"I thought we could go shopping, you and I. It's been a while since we did. Innit?"  
  
Harry nods and thinks about it. He does need to rewind, and he hasn't seen Zayn in a while.  
  
"Sure."  
//  
  
Harry spent an hour looking at rings, Zayn notices and drags him away as far as possible, taking Louis' request into mind.  
  
_"Choose the finest suit you can find, okay?"_  
  
Zayn took Harry to Armani, and found that nothing is in Harry's liking. They went to Gucci and saw a few that both Harry and Louis will like. Harry tried on the first one which was a velvety purple suit and he had a black shirt underneath. Zayn shook his head because it seemed like it's something Harry have already worn.  
  
He then tried on the next suit which was a slate gray one and had a pink shirt underneath.  
  
"I like this," Harry says, looking at himself at a mirror. Zayn shook his head again, thinking that this is what Harry could have worn on some occasion.

He took the next suit and tried it on. Zayn was already nodding when he saw Harry in this one. It's a beautiful night blue suit with fowers embroidered on the blazer. This one is special because it was tailored just for Zayn but he figured it would look better on Harry. Harry looked at himself on the mirror and was blown away. This look so amazing.  
  
"We'll take it." Zayn says. He gets a text from Louis saying that everything is ready and that they are good to go.  
  
"Why were we shopping for suits though?" Harry suddenly realizes. Zayn laughs, "Because, we're going to have dinner."  
  
//  
  
They drove to the hotel and was lead inside an event hall. When Harry came in, everyone was standing there smiling at him. By everyone, he meant his family and friends. Most importantly, Louis was grinning at him from the stage.  
  
"Good evening everybody, our guest of honor has arrived!" Louis says and everyone cheers. Harry was filled with utmost bewilderment. It isn't his birthday, nor did something special happen to him.  
  
"Harry, this is for you, love." Louis utters.  
  
the band behind him starts playing and Louis started singing a song he hasn't heard before.  
  
_"My hands, your hands tied up like two ships. Drifting, Weightless. Waves try to break it. I'd do anything to save it. Why is it so hard to say it?"_ He sings _"My heart, your heart sit tight like book ends. Pages between us written with no end. So many words we're not saying. Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone. You make me strong."_  
  
Harry was still so confused but nonetheless very touched.  
  
_"I'm sorry if I say, "I need you." But I don't care, I'm not scared of love. 'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker. Is that so wrong?Is it so wrong that you make me strong?"_  
  
_"Think of how much love that's been wasted. People always trying to escape it. Move on to stop their heart breaking. But there's nothing I'm running from. You make me strong."_ He repeats the chorus and beams at Harry.  
  
_"So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh. Need you to keep me from falling apart. I'll always hold on. 'Cause you make me strong."_  
  
He sings more of the song and goes to Harry who is in front with tears in his eyes.  
  
"'Cause you make me strong."  Louis ends, hugging Harry. Everybody cheered and clapped.  
  
Louis propped on his knee and took the box out of his pocket. Harry stood there, confusion leaving his system. All that is left is the overwhelming fact that Louis is going to propose to him.  
  
"Harry Styles, we've been together for 2 years. And in those two wonderful years, you have made me the happiest that I have been in my whole 26 years of existence. You made me strong through ups and downs and everything in between. Loving you was the best opportunity given to me," Louis says to him with pure devotion in his eyes. "You know, and everybody knows that I'd drop everything for that boy with that wonderful curly hair and breathtaking green eyes. Just know that I would sail this ship forever with you and I'd love it if you would join me. Harry Styles..."  
  
By this point, the word _yes_ was already on the tip of his tongue. He was just waiting for Louis to pop the grand question.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Harry jumps and screams a big, fat "YES!"  
  
Louis hugs him and laughs. In that very moment, the only thing considered music was  Harry's heart beating against Louis' ear and his laugh ringing in Harry's ears and whatever they have now will last a lifetime.

 

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! thank you again for reading!


End file.
